


Read between the lines in your eyes

by mrs_stampede



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Fluff, OC Kids - Freeform, Original Character(s), i dont actually know what universe these take place, ishihime is mostly just mentioned, lets just day its a modern au, punny titles, unedited, wrote these before the disaster that was the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_stampede/pseuds/mrs_stampede
Summary: Old Ichiruki Dabble series, will mostly consist of fun, silly and super cheesy one-shots of their daily lives. bringing them over from ff.net





	1. The Cotten Tail

**The Cotten Tail**  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Ichiruki with a mention of Ishihime  
Posted (3/12/15)

* * *

 

He'd thought it a good idea then. All he'd wanted to do was cheer her up.

It had been a valiant effort really. He did manage to keep her in the dark for her whole pregnancy and then some. He had done everything in his power to make sure she never got her hands on "one". Hell he'd gone to hell and back to make sure his tiny wife never gained the knowledge that such a thing existed. He made it perfectly clear to family and friends that under no circumstances were they to even so much as hint that it was a real possibility. Made sure to bribe his father with a least five baby pictures a month, let Ishida know he'd let Orihime know what her husband really thought of her cooking, promised Karin (really expensive) tickets to her favorite soccer teams game, got Yuzu to agree with promises of attending all the big family promises and so on and so on.

It really had been a valiant effort but in the end the love he had for his violent wife was just too great.

She'd been acting a bit down lately. At first he'd thought it was just the settling of all her hormones but he really did think I'd take this long for things to settle down.

He'd really freaked out when he found her clutching some cloth with a river of tears streaming down her face. Turned out Byakuya had given her the little pink blanket that had been her own once. It seemed her sister Hisana had kept it as a reminder of the little sister she had left behind. It had just served as a reminder of what would never be.

He knew what he had to do.

And so he went into the ridiculous cute pastel store and bought "it". He'd made sure to get the one that was cutest and looked the most like that damned "thing". Then he made his was back home and went straight to his sons room. Once the deed was done they made their way to their favorite midget

She was picking up toys on the living room completely unsuspecting of what her two boys where up to. He quietly snuck up on her before bending down to her to reach her ear and gently startling her with a "BOO". She quickly jumped around and he ended up with face full of stuffed animal. Once free of the offending toy he eyes fixed on his wife's face. He saw her gaze transfixed on their tiny son and he knew he'd either made the right choice after or doomed his son to a life time of embarrassing baby pictures.

Then before he knew it Rukia's arms where filled with a bunny suited baby boy.

Ok so he really didn't regret it at all(well too much.) Watching her now snuggling their boy, face lit up with that bright smile and those big violet eyes of her filled with absolute joy. Maybe he and ken could live with Rukia's bunny obsession just fine after all. He's sure kenichi wouldn't mind too much knowing how happy he'd made his mother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this was kinda rushed. I really struggled with the ending I had zero clue of where I wanted it to go. Really I just wanted to write about Ichigo cheering up Rukia by dressing their son up in a bunny suit. I may come back later and fix it or maybe not I don't know. also its like 3:41am so if their are mistakes its because of that.(3/12/15)


	2. Have a Berry Hoppy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka What a strawberry wont do for his family

**Have a Berry Hoppy Birthday**  
Rating: K  
Paring: Ichiruki  
Posted (3/19/15)

* * *

 

"Daddy you have tooooo!" Whined little Kenichi

Ichigo looked at his son staring back at him with his big expressive eyes

"Here puu.. ut them on daddy" Ken said as he handed his father the offending object.

The boys father glared at the innocent looking pair of bunny ears before gently taking them from his son.

He continued to glare at them before begrudgingly setting them upon his head. Once that task was complete he looked back down to his son.  
The little boy was waiting with his bunny ears sitting on top of his messy mop of orange hair. In his little hands he held the rest of his outfit.  
Ichigo took the clothing and laid it down on the boys bed before kneeling down to his sons level. "Ok ken, you know what to do"

The little boy nodded his head before setting to his task. He took the outfit off the bed into his hands. Then proceeded to lift his right leg and try to get it threw the leg hole. Only he lost his balance before he could execute his plan. Ichigo quickly set him back on his feet.

"Thank you daddy" Ken shyly thanked his father.

"Its OK, Just try again" His father gently reassured him

This time the boy was determined to get it right. Again he lifted his leg, gently this time and then slipped it in the opening. He smiled at his father then continued putting on the rest of the outfit. Once finished he looked to his father for approval.

Ichigo ruffled his boys hair and praised him. "good job ken" He then picked the little boy up and set him on the bed. "well them on to the next step" he picked the little children's makeup kit "Are you sure about this little buddy?" his little boy looked up at and nodded yes.

"Ok then here we go" So he started the process of turning his sun into a bunny. First he gave him three whiskers on each check. Next he painted on a little pink bunny nose and last he finished it off with a mouth. "There all done"

Ken the excitedly jumped off the bed grabbed his father had and pulled. "Come on Hurry daddy"

Ichigo chuckled at how excited the little guy was "OK OK but lets not forget the breakfast we worked so hard make"

"Opps I almost for got" he bashfully said "that wouldn't have been good, then mamas surprise would have been ru.. rue end(ruined)"

Once They made sure they had every thing together they quietly made there way towards the bedroom. Once there Ken got on his tiptoes to open the door as his father held the food tray. They both made there way in and prepared to surprise the birthday girl.

"On the count of three OK? One.. two.. three" Ken then hopped on this parents bed while shouting "Happy Birthday Mommy!"

Rukia then woke to the surprise of a little orange headed bunny in her bed "Oh my what do we have here"

"Ken here wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed for your birthday" Ichigo answered "He insisted on a bunny theme"

"Do you like it mommy?" he looked up at his mother with a very familiar pair of violet eyes.

"I absolutely love it baby" She said as she pulled in for a hug.

"Me and daddy worked really hard making you brekfast too, show her daddy" ken said looking towards his dad.

Ichigo started towards the bed to present his wife with their hard work. Once stetting it in her lap he added one more touch. "Cant forget to this" He then pulled out anther set of bunny ears which he then set on top his wife head "there now we all match"

Rukia smiled as she looked towards he son "How about we dig in before all this delicious food goes cold on us"

He nodded towards her before happily taking a bite of the offered food.

Once Ken was busy enjoying his hard work Rukia turned to her husband "Those ears look good" she teased

"Yeah well those look horrible on you" He teased back

"Har har very funny berry" she lightly hit him in the stomach in "but really thank you Ichigo"

He leaned in a gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back tucking some loose hair behind her ear. "No, thank you for dropping into life the way you did" he then looked at Ken before staring back into his wife's eyes "and for changing my world"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was so much cheesier than I expected. Though honestly I have no idea where this came from anyway. Also its super rushed cause I stupidly forgot to save it and lost half the work I had done. So sorry for the inevitable mistakes.
> 
> On an other note waiting for chapters is going to kill me the anxiety is crazy. I'm crazy. I feel like I always expect the worst and drive myself insane with worry. Im I the only one or does anyone else relate.
> 
> Anyway thank you for talking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it (3/19/15)


	3. Bunny please, whats the worst that could hoppen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies are good at multiplication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borderline smut towards the end and some cursing. Nothing graphic though.

**Bunny please, whats the worst that could hoppen?**

Rated:T+

Pairing: Ichiruki

Posted (3/21/2015)

* * *

 

"No"

"Yes"

"Dammit Rukia this is a horrible idea" Ichigo glared at his stubborn wife.

"He's lonely Ichigo so its only logical that we find him a girlfriend" she continued to trot down the side walk with conviction. Dead set on accomplishing what she set out to do.

"How exactly do you know "it's "lonely" he scowled as he continued to follow her. "Or that a girlfriend will make it happy or for that matter how do know it would want a girlfriend and not just a friend or hell maybe he'd want a boyfriend instead"

Rukia stopped walking "Ichigo"

"Hmm" he grumbled as he stopped behind her.

She slowly turned around to glare straight at her frustrating husband. "Shut up" then she turned right back and continued on her way

He started after her "Damn it Rukia we don't even have space for two" catching up to her "Where are we going keep them They should have space to roam, not be locked in a cage" he speed up to stop in front of her "Are you even listening?" He was really getting exceedingly frustrated with Rukia "Have you even thought abou..."

Rukia kicked in the shin before he could finish "We're getting him a companion and that's that. Besides I already picked her out" she then proceeded to walk up to shelter and walked in.

"Fuck" Ichigo quickly went in after her.

—

Ichigo opened the front door of their house. Rukia quickly making her way in and going straight to their bedroom.

After carrying in the new bigger cage and other necessary supplies he made his way to his wife. "So how are introductions going?"

Rukia turned to face him, eyes glowing with happiness." Chappy loves chapiette"

"Chapiette?"

"Yes, I decided to name her Chapiette" she said looking really proud of herself.

Ichigo just stared at her blankly "You know what let's just set everything up" he turned to go retrieve all the necessary supplies muttering under his breath "I give up"

—

A month later

"RUKIA!"

"Jeez what is it" she made her way towards her over over dramatic husband. Once she arrived at their bedroom she found Ichigo glaring daggers at the rabbit change. "So what's happening that you had to scream like a little girl"

"Look" he seethed through his teeth while pointing at the rabbits cage. He had known this would happen and he was pissed.

She sighed then turned to look at the cage "Wha.. oh!" She nervously turned towards her husband "hehe well would you look at that and you said he didn't want a girlfriend"

"Rukia" he seethed "this isn't a joke. Just pray tell what exactly we're supposed to do with ten rabbits?"

"Well" she avoided his gaze

"This is exactly why I was against this" Ichigo ran his hand threw his hair trying calm down and think things threw " OK then, I guess we can always sell them"

"What, no absolutely not" she glared at him "we are not separating chappy from his babies"

"Well we are 100% definitely not keeping then" he shot back "We couldn't afford to even if we wanted to" which he absolutely did not want to do. He hadn't even wanted to get her one knowing she'd more than likely want to get it a companion and Low and behold what happened exactly. So there was no way in hell he was caring a whole family of rabbits that would inevitability end up multiplying.

He watched her as she sat down their the bed and crossed her arms over her chest "So then what are we going to do?" She looked up at him with her big violet eyes looking like a sad puppy.

Ichigo walked over and sat himself next to her. He sighed before pulling her to him and setting his chin a top her head. "I may have an idea but your probably not going to like it"

She pulled away from and narrowed her eyes at him "It doesn't involve separating then right?"

"No, you made made it perfectly clear that wasn't an option" he was slightly irritated and offended she'd ask him that.

"Fine then we'll go with your idea, it just better not be anything bad" she leaned back into his side.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Ichigo spoke again "You know I told you so"

"Shut up before I decide to hurt you" she mumbled into his chest. She then sighed before lifting her head "So what exactly is this idea of yours"

Ichigo nervously scratched the back of his head "It may or may not involve the Kuchiki estate"

—

Kuchiki Estate

"Excuse me Kuchiki sama" a meek voice made its way to Byakuya

"Yes" Byakuya look towards the nervous looking gardener

"Er well umm there seems to a bit of a problem" the man fiddled with his hand and seemed to be sweating profusely

He waited for the man to continue.

"Eh em well" the man stammered

He stated at the nervous man, starting to become impatient. "Yes" the man stood there looking like he was going to pass out

It didn't seem he would be getting an answer from the man. He decided to go to the garden and get his answer directly. And so he made his to the garden leaving behind the frightened gardener.

When he arrived at his destination he hadn't expected so this. His beautifully kept garden was infested by a family of fluffy white rabbits. Fluffy white rabbits that were devouring his plants and digging up the carefully kept grass.

He had no proof but he was positive this was the work of an orange headed fool. His fist clenched tightly as he tried to remain calm.

—

Back at the Kurosaki residence

Ichigo swore he felt a chill run down his spine."Fuck I think he found them"

"What are you muttering on about"

He looked down at his wife who didn't seem to pleased that he was paying attention to her. "Shouldn't you be focusing me right now"

He could feel he right leg slowly stroking his while her hands ran through his hair "Or is there something more important on your mind" suddenly tightening her left leg around his waist.

That seemed to melt his brain because he suddenly couldn't remember what it was that had distracted him. Oh well it couldn't have been more important that his gorgeous and very eager wife under him.

She looked up at him looking very pleased with her self.

His grip on her waist tightened as he lowered his face just a hairs breath away from hers "not a thing" he breathed out before capturing her lip with his successfully wiping the smirk off her face.

There really was nothing more important that this violent little midget that crashed into his changing forever.

And he planned on making sure she knew it thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending got away from. I dont know how a happy silly story got a little smutty towards the end.  
> Any thank you taking the time read this I hope you enjoyed it. (3/21/2015)


	4. Kit?..kitten?

**Kit?..kitten?**

Pairing: Ichiruki with slight Ishihime

Rating:T for language

* * *

 

It was a lovely night with a clear sky full of stars and a beautiful crescent moon. Making there way home, from a lovely evening and a interesting dinner at the Ishida's was the a couple eager to quickly arrive there.

"Hurry strawberry, I don't think I'm going to make it"

"I'm trying" his grip on the steering wheel tightening, trying to make sure he didn't kill them on their way home.

As soon as Rukia spotted their house she bolted out of the car blew through the front door made a bee-line to the bathroom.

After parking the car haphazardly he too bolted his way into his house. Arriving at the master bathroom, finding his wife hunched over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach.

He very gently lowered himself to her side as to not upset his own stomach. Once he settled himself by her side her started rubbing her back. "How you doing?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" She slowly sat down leaning against him."I don't know how Ishida does it"

"Well he either has a stomach made of steal, he's gotten used to it or he's gotten really good at hiding it" he muttered against her head as his hand moved to rub circles on tummy. "Have a feeling its he's gotten good at hiding it for orihimes sake"

"Oh god" she jumped up and retched into the toilet yet again.

At this Ichigo got up "wait here while I go make some tea, OK"

Rukia just grunted in reply.

After making the tea Ichigo made his way back with two steaming hot mug of tea. He set them down on the bed side table before heading back to the bathroom, where he found his wife laying on the floor with her arms over her eyes.

He knelt down and gently grasped her shoulder."Hey" she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Wanna get up?" She closed her eyes and grunted again "come on lets get you changed and into bed"

She sighed before making to get up. Ichigo helped her make her way back into their bedroom before carefully setting her down on the bed. He then made his way to the dresser and picked out some sleep clothes.

He helped her get out of her dress and into her pj's, coaxed her into a few sips of tea before tucking her into bed.

He settled in after her pulling her to him. Set his hand on her belly and slowly rubbed it "rest, you'll feel better tomorrow" she softly grunted in return. He kissed her on the top of her head and waited for her to drift off to sleep.

—

Two days later

Ichigo jolted up from bed after being awoken again by wife jumping out of bed and running straight to the bathroom to be sick.

Quickly gathering his bearings he jumped out of bed and made after his wife.

"How you holding up?" he watched as she got up and made her way to the sink and got her tooth brush.

"I'm getting tired of this" she started brushing her teeth vigorously. "Its not fair, why didn't you get sick?" She rinsed out her mouth, then turned her gaze to him."I'm throwing my guts up and your perfectly fine" her gaze turned into a hard glare.

"How is that any of my fault" he made his way to her. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her."besides if you'd just go see Uryuu you'd be feeling better by now" he set his chin atop her head. "So either you go to Uryuu today or I tell my dad and Byakuya and see how that goes"

Rukia tore around to face him "You wouldn't dare Ichigo" she growled at him.

"Wouldn't I?" he met her glare with his own "Rukia its been two days and you haven't gotten any better" he brushed some hair from her eyes. "It isn't normal that you got so sick" he cupped her check " So just do me a favor and get checked out"

Rukia sighed before reluctantly agreeing "Fine, but I'm only doing this so you stop worry wart ass"

He rolled his eyes at that "yeah yeah"

—

"Ah Rukia what brings you here?" A cheery Orihime greeted her.

"Hello Orihime" Rukia returns the greeting "I'm actually here to see Uyruu"

Realization crossed her face "Oh no Rukia I'm so sorry your sick because of my food" Orihime cried "please forgive me Rukia"

Rukia reassured her it was nothing "Orihime its fine I'm only here because Ichigo's overreacting"

"Are you sure?" She stared at Rukia with her big eyes

Rukia smiled at her " Yes I'm sure, its just a little morning sic..." Rukia froze as her eyes shot open.

"Rukia" She turned her head towards Orihime when she heard her name. Rukia just stared dumbfounded at a smiling Orihime.

Before Rukia knew it Orihime was dragging her further into her house." Don't worry Rukia I have just what we need"

—

Later that afternoon

Once Ichigo made it home he went looking for his wife straight away. Her wanted to make sure she had gone through with her word.

After looking in the kitchen, their bedroom and living room he finally found her sitting on the floor of their guest bedroom. "Hey what are doing in here?"

She just about jump out of skin before turning around "Ichigo!"

"You expecting someone else?" She seemed strange almost nervous. He narrowed his gaze at her. He was getting suspicious. "So how did it go with Uyruu?"

As she started to play with her hands he knew something was up." You didn't go did you"

Now he was just pissed. Didn't she realize how worried he was. "Damn it Rukia .."

She suddenly stuffed a piece of paper in his hands "Here!"

He looked down and was just plain confused. "What the hell is this?"

"Fool just look at it" now she looked as if where going to kick his ass any second.

He sighed and looked down again but still didn't get it. It was just one of her horrible drawing " its one of your drawing" he ran his hand through his hair before looking backup at her" but what does have to do with you and going to see Ishida?"

She stacking up to him then kicking him in the shin"what the hell midget"

She ripped the drawing out of his hands. Then shoved it in his face. "tell me what you"

He was really getting frustrated now. He hadn't a clue why this drawing was so important. "I see what looks like a crappy drawing of three rabbit people " he stared at her waiting for her responsive.

"That's all you see?" He really didn't know what she wanted him to say "Yeah that's all I see"," Now will you tell what the hell is going on?"

She turned away and muttered under her breath something that sounded suspiciously like dumb ass as she made her way out of the room. Shortly she returned with something in her hands.

"I did go to Uryuu's, he wasn't there but Orihime was and she helped me" them she held the object out to him "turns out he wasn't needed anyway, Orihime knew just what to do"

Once again Ichigo found himself confused, that is until he finally looked down at what Rukia was holding. "Holy shit" he looked straight at her.

"Yeah, I know" he walked up to her and enveloped her in his arm. They just stood there looking into each others eyes.

Ichigo chuckled "and here I thought Orihime had poisoned you" Rukia pulled away a small smile on her lips "she was actually really relieved she hadn't" a chuckle escaped her lips "she really was worried her food had poisoned me"

"Well I'm glad she didn't" he pulled her back to him. Lowering his face closet to hers.

Rukia "Me too" she closed the gap and pressed her soft lips to his.

Ichigo pulled away "Well now that shitty drawing makes sense"

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" He shouldn't have been surprised when her tiny fist met his arm

"Jerk"

"Yeah yeah" he rolled his eyes at her scowling face. A smile returning to his face.

His hand found there way to her face "Now come here" ducking down his head to capture her sweet lips against his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain the title kitten is the scientific name for a baby bunny, so yeah I thought I'd make sense.
> 
> I'm sorry for any and all mistakes I wrote this at about it about 5 in the morning almost 6 and Wednesdays/Thursdays can be a bit of anxiety riddled days for me because I'm crazy.
> 
> Once again thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Oh yeah before I forget yet again...
> 
> No, no I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Why do you think these two beautiful idiots aren't together cause if I owned it a certain healer would be all over a certain bow man and not a orange headed strawberry capiche? 
> 
> (oh if only i had known back then. Also why did I make my sweet son uryuu a doctor, what crack was I on? 11/8/15)


	5. The graceful Moon and the Foolish Sun

**The graceful Moon and the Foolish Sun**

Pairing Ichiruki

Rated:k

Prompt:mythology

(5/7/2015)

* * *

Once upon a time ... ..

"There lived a beautiful warrior. This graceful girl grew up in poverty and suffered many a hardship. She struggled to survive in the cruel world alone,cold and hungry. Along the way she made friends but as the years past the cruel world took them one by one until only she and one other remained. Even when she was found by a graceful, kind and noble man who was on his a mission to find her, his honored wife's long lost precious baby sister her hardship continued."

"Are you kidding me" Ichigo mumbled under his breath giving her an incredulous look.

Rukia turned to glare at the orange headed buffoon "Do you have a problem with my story Ichigo?"

When he didn't respond Rukia turned back and continued.

"The woman was shunned by her clan and her only friend turned his back on her. She finally had family and something to tie her beloved she found herself lonely and sad. So she trained to become a strong warrior her brother and clan would be proud of. In doing so the girl found a new friend in man that would would mark her life and heart for the rest of her life."

The look in her eyes turned thoughtful as if remembering memories from long ago.

"It was a cold dark night when she lost him. The girl was not strong enough and so she lost her precious friend that day. The events of that night would follow her many years. But life moves on and so did the girl."

"So one day the girl was assigned a new mission. A ordinary mission like many before except this mission would be unlike any before. This mission would be the beginning of her new life. A life where she would find true happiness. There would still be much hardship but it would all be worth it"

"That was the day she met a foolish boy. A foolish boy that would be responsible for giving the girl her new happy life. Together with the boy, the girl grew stronger. They went on many adventures, made many new friends and defeated countless enemies but the time came when they had to part."

She turned and gave Ichigo a tender smile before continuing on.

"They both knew that no matter the distance or time they were apart it would not matter they were bond to each other. So they parted and waited until they could once again be reunited."

"After seventeen long months they finally found each other again but a war soon threatened the peaceful life they had fought so hard for. They boy and the girl fought together against the evil. Many friend were lost and so much pain was felt by all. Many times it seemed all was lost but the girl now a woman believed with all her heart that the boy now a man could defeat the evil and bring peace once again. And so with his friends behind him the man defeated the evil"

"Once the evil was defeated and all was well again the man had to made very difficult decision. He had to decide if he wanted to stay with family and live a normal life or move away and live a life of a warrior alongside the woman."

A tender look overtook both their faces.

"The man chose the life of warrior even though the woman feared he would regret it. The man assured her that those seventeen months apart and powerless to protect those he loved proved to him this was the life truly wanted."

"And so the beautiful warrior found her true happiness with the foolish boy that changed her End."

"Out like a light" Ichigo said quietly as he looked down at their sleeping son." Though I don't think he understood a word you said"

"He's asleep isn't he" Rukia huffed leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey" Ichigo lay his head atop hers "the foolish boy found his true happiness with the short stubborn beautiful warrior that forever changed his life and stopped the rain that dulled his life for so long, too"

"Geez Ichigo could you be any cheesier" Rukia teased

"Yeah yeah now shut up" he met her lips with a smile in his in gentle kiss. "Let's go to bed"

Rukia hummed in agreement.


	6. Choices

**Choices**

Pairing: ichiruki

Rating: K

Prompt: orange and/or purple

(5/8/2015)

* * *

"Orange or purple?" Rukia held up two tiny shirts.

Ichigo looked down at the tiny clothes "Don't you think it's a little early to buying stuff yet?"

Rukia went back to studying the clothing "Ichigo we need to be prepared" she turned her gaze to him then looked back at the shirts finally putting the orange one down. "This isn't some assignment you can put aside"

"I know you're excited but" he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders "we don't even know if will be a boy or a girl"

She purses her lips exhaling slowly " I just want to be prepared" she looked up at him though her bangs.

"I know, I know" he smiled at her when something caught his eye. he pulled away and his made a b line to said object.

"Ichigo" he heard Rukia call after him "hey where are you going"

He plucked the object off the shelf, making sure Rukia couldn't see. Then he quickly made his way to the register payed for his purchase.

Ichigo them made his way back to Rukia "come on let's go"

She gave him a hard stare before following after him."So I thought it was to "early" to buy anything"

"It is" he said casually

"Well then what's in the bag Ichigo?" Her voice clearly giving away her annoyance.

He turned to ruffle her and smile at her "you'll see when we get home"

"What! Why not now" she called after him

He turned back and held the bag up for her to see "Come on Rukia the sooner we get home the sooner you get to see what's in the bag"

She quickly made her way past him "well then hurry up, I'm hungry and like get home"

* * *

After making them lunch and making sure Rukia didn't peek in the bag. They were now in the living room Rukia sitting on the couch looking incredibly eager to open the bag.

Finally giving in he handed over the bag. He watched her as she made quick work of the bag containing the purchase.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she pulled out a stuffed purple bunny rabbit that was accompanied by a smaller orange one. She immediately hugged to bunnies to her chest.

"I thought this was something we could get now, since we don't the sex of the baby yet" he sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms

"Fool" she mumbled into his chest "their perfect, thank you"

"Yeah well thank you for being the mother of my child." Kissing the top of her head

Rukia chuckled before looking up at him and smiling brightly at him "Cheesy bastard" then proceeded to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for ichiruki month day 8. Super quick unplanned drabble.


End file.
